This invention relates in general to the mounting of hard drives into a computer, and in particular, to a clamp assembly for a drive bay support for mounting hard drives into a computer without the use of tools.
Currently, hard drives are mounted into a computer by using fasteners, typically screws, to attach the hard drives to the computer chassis. The use of screws provides a risk that the screw may fall into the computer causing electrical damage and/or injury to the technician.
Thus, it would be desirable to alleviate the risk of electrical damage to the computer and/or injury to the technician by providing a drive bay support that uses a clamp to secure the hard drives in the computer chassis without the need for tools.